Mt. Coronet
Mt. Coronet (Japanese: テンガンざん Mt. Tengan) is the highest mountain in the Sinnoh region, part of a long mountain range that divides the region in half. Most of it is a deep cave, though there are several above-ground areas in which it snows constantly. The cave that winds through the mountain is apparently man-made, as bridges run through it, though the higher one climbs, the more rugged it becomes. As a centerpiece of the region, the cave connects Oreburgh City, Eterna City, Hearthome City, Celestic Town, and Snowpoint City via Routes , , , , and . To fully navigate the mountain's caves, , , , , , and are required. According to legend, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began. created , , and at Spear Pillar, as well as the Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous Orbs, then fell into an unending sleep on the highest point of the mountain. Geography [ Mt. Coronet stands in the middle of Sinnoh, extending from the northern wilderness to the southern tip of the region, splitting it into two halves. It is truly best defined as a mountain range, with the highest peak shrouded in legend, perhaps being the highest mountain in the entire Pokémon world. Spear Pillar is situated at the highest point, an ancient shrine to Pokémon now only in ruins, with several of its pillars still standing, all pointing skyward. The legend of the dragon trio is deeply connected to the mountain, as is the plot of Team Galactic. A stained glass window in the in Hearthome City depicts the mountain with a bright shine, representing Spear Pillar and possibly depicting the creation of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Its place in Sinnoh has caused variation in the species of and , which have different coloration depending on the side of Sinnoh they are native to. Mt. Coronet's southern cavern, which leads between and , features several elevated rock formations as well as several pools of water. It is here where the player will first meet Cyrus in , and meet him for a second time in . Though it is a simple cavern, requiring no HMs to pass through, it features the only way to Spear Pillar, only accessible with and . The northern cavern is vastly different from the southern one, with no pools of water on the ground floor, and requiring and to navigate between the two halves of and toward . At its northern section, this cavern leads further below the surface, into an area blanketed in a dense fog where a large underground lake is located. This lake is the only place that is available in Sinnoh, though like in Hoenn, it is found only in specific tiles on any given day. At the north end of this area is a way back up to Mt. Coronet's northernmost cave, leading out toward Route 216, and in Platinum, where the Iceburg Ruins is located. The upper caverns are increasingly complex areas, though eventually the player will make his or her way outside of the mountain, into its snowy peaks. This outer area features constant hail, much like Routes 216 and 217, as well as many hardy Pokémon adapted to living in this harsh environment. A cave painting of the lake guardians blocks the way to the upper caverns in Platinum, however, in Diamond and Pearl, even before Team Galactic is defeated in their Veilstone headquarters, the caves can be navigated up to Spear Pillar. Spear Pillar Spear Pillar is located on the highest peak of Mt. Coronet, the highest point in Sinnoh. It is home to ruins that have been worn down over time, stated by legend to be the place where , , and were created by Arceus. It is here that Cyrus summons both Dialga and Palkia with the Red Chain, though when their proximity to each other causes an imbalance in the structure of reality, Giratina arrives to whisk Cyrus away to prevent further damage. If an Azure Flute is obtained from a special Nintendo event, a staircase can be opened on the Spear Pillar to the Hall of Origin where waits. The battle begins as soon as the player steps onto the platform at the end of the staircase. Iceberg Ruins In Platinum, the Iceberg Ruins appear near Mt. Coronet's exit onto Route 216. If the event Regigigas is not with the player, a will be found in its cavern instead. Items , , and |DPPt}} |DPPt}} |DPPt}} |DPPt}} and |DPPt}} may be found. It requires and . It is next to the Mount's entrance from Celestic Town. *In a rock at the center of the area entered via Route 207/208 (hidden)|DPPt}} and |DPPt}} or . |DPPt}} and ) *Southwest corner of the area entered via Route 207/208 (hidden)|DPPt}} and |DPPt}} |DPPt}} 's cave near Route 216 entrance|Pt}} , , and |Pt}} , , and |Pt}} }} and |DPPt|display= }} }} and |DP}} Pokémon Floor 1F (north and south entrances) Floor 1F (tunnel from summit) Floor 2F and 3F Floor 4F (below waterfall) Floor 4F (above waterfall) Floor 5F Floor 6F and 7F Floor B1F and entrance |all=35%|type1=Water}} Summit , |all=12%|type1=Normal}} Trainers In the anime Despite needing to be ventured through to arrive in Hearthome City in the games, and were not shown taking this route through the mountain's caves. In Nosing 'Round The Mountain!, a boy asks Ash for a battle near the mountain, however, so that his will evolve. In many other episodes, the mountain can be seen in the background scenery. In Steeling Peace of Mind! and Saving the World From Ruins!, Team Galactic fires a beam from Iron Island at the mountain in an attempt to locate Spear Pillar. Ash battles Mars, defeating her and destroying the machine that created the beam, leaving Team Galactic's scan of the mountain only 60% complete. Mt. Coronet appeared again in Activating the Red Chain of Events! and The Battle Finale of Legend!. Saturn discovered the entryway to the Spear Pillar, and was soon joined by Cyrus, Mars, Jupiter and Charon for the trip inside. Trivia *Mt. Coronet is the only location in Sinnoh where the elusive Pokémon can be caught. It only appears in four fishing spots in the basement, which change every day. *Mt. Coronet emits a special magnetic field. As a result, and can only be evolved into and , respectively, by leveling them up here. **The two Pokémon obtainable by evolving in Mt. Coronet each have three magnetic units, according to the Pokédex - Probopass has three mini-noses, and Magnezone is made up of three units. They also both have the abilities Magnet Pull and Sturdy. *Whenever the player views a map within Mt. Coronet, whether it's the Town Map or the berry and marking maps on the Pokétch, it will only show what route the player entered Mt. Coronet from. Name Origin Mt. Coronet is named after a , a small crown consisting of ornaments fixed on a metal ring, as the mountain itself is the "crown" of Sinnoh. "Mt. Tengan" may come from 天 ten and 冠 kan, meaning "sky" and "crown" respectively, considering the mountain's connection to . In other languages * German: Kraterberg * Spanish: Monte Corona * Italian: Monte Corona * French: Mont Couronné * Chinese (Mandarin): 天冠山 Tiānguān Shān See also * Spear Pillar * Iceberg Ruins * Hall of Origin * Distortion World Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Mountains Category:Evolution-inducing locations de:Kraterberg es:Monte Corona fr:Mont Couronné it:Monte Corona ja:テンガンざん pt:Mt. Coronet